Divided We Stand
by CuteLittleTrinket
Summary: Three sisters where seperated at a young age. When nearly fifteen years later fate and the newsies bring them togeather again! please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies and Brandie is owned by C.M Higgins and Lauren is owned by Knots.

A.N- this story is by C.M Higgins, Knots and myself. I hope you all like it!! It's a short chapter but they will get longer and more interesting. This is just a Prologue. Hope you enjoy it and please review!!

Prologue

It was the year 1885, August 16. It was almost dusk out side when a young girl's cry ran through the streets. It was coming from the beautiful stone house on the corner of Crescent Pine Sreet. It was the Stanwood residence. The family was well known around the neighbourhood. Adeline and Nathan were very well respected and highly thought of around the community. Their three young daughters were well behaved for their age. The eldest daughter Brandie, was four years old and was to be starting school that year. She was rather small for her age, but it didn't matter to her. She acted as if she was untouchable. Her mother always tried to keep her long light brown hair combed perfectly and up in a braid. But it was usually only wasted time, as the young girl would only run around till her hair was covering her mysterious green eyes. The middle child Lauren was three and she had just learned to talk properly and when she spoke her bright blue eyes sparkled. Lauren was almost the same size as Brandie, even though she was a year her younger. She loved to be around people, and loved to make her family laugh. Her hair was a little shorter then her sisters but was a beautiful brilliant blonde, and unlike Brandie she loved to have her hair done. Lastly there was the youngest. Meggera was only two and was learning to walk. Her bright red hair sat messily on top of her head. It wasn't long but it was long enough that it covered her deep emerald eyes, making them barley noticeable. She was to young to be able to tell for sure what kind of personality she had but from what you could make out, she loved to be with the ones she loved. She looked up to them and tried to act like them in ways. However on that night the Stanwood's lives were drastically changed.

"NO DADDY! I don't want to leave." Brandies voice rang through out the house. She was in the grip of a very well dressed man with dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

"Hush child. You don't want the whole world to hear you do you?" he asked her gruffly.

Brandie looked to the right of her as they headed to the door. She saw her younger sister Lauren looking hopelessly back at her, tears filling her blue eyes. Brandie felt a plunge of hate run through he tiny body, she didn't want to leave with her father. She wanted to stay in her house with her mother and sisters. Why were they sending her away, she couldn't understand how her once loving father could be so mean all of a sudden. Tears started to fill her eyes when she saw her own mother coming down the stairs carrying a suitcase in one hand and her youngest sister in the other arm. The women stopped in front of her. Her own aqua blue eyes were full of tears and her blond hair in her face. She looked a mess. Setting down the suit case she spoke, he words shaking slightly.

"Good bye Nathan. Take good care of her." She was speaking to her father. A very solemn expression on her face. Then she turned to Brandie. " Farewell dear. Mommy and Lauren and Meggie will come and visit you if we can." She said with a warm smile on her face. She kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Nathan grabbed the young girl by the arm once again and picked up the suitcase. He headed out the door and basically dragged the young girl with him. Out on the street Brandie could hear Meggie crying and Lauren calling her name.

"Don't forget us Bandie!" Lauren called out.

"I wont." Brandie whispered. "I WON'T!" She yelled out loud.

Her father dragged her into a carriage and threw her bag into the back. She whimpered and tried to hold back the sobs. "Now be quiet dear. No one wants to hear you whine." He said sternly.

She went quiet, but not because she cared what the people wanted to hear. It was because she now feared her own father. The once most loving man she had known was now the man she feared the most. Something no four year old should have to deal with. "To Brooklyn if you please." Nathan said to the man driving.

"Yes sir. Brooklyn it is." The man replied.

As the carriage drove off, she peered her head out the side window to catch one last glimpse of her home and life as she had known it.

A.N: well what did you guys think? Did you like it so far? It's going to get soo much better and way more exciting in the future I just had to you know give some background. Well please review !

**Sparks**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

A.N well here it is! It took a while but its up! Haha hope you enjoy it!

Sparks

Two years had past, and Lauren hadn't seen her sister or father since the day they had left and her world was broken. All she wanted to was to know if they were okay and how Brandie was making out with out the rest of her family. Her mother had promised that one day they would go and visit them, but it was a lie. Adeline Stanwood had become to caught up in her new boy friend, Devon Fergeau. He had convinced her that by the time her children were four they would be able to look after themselves, basically leaving Lauren and Meggie to fend for themselves.

Mr. Fergeau was a tall young man with dark black hair and deep brown eyes. He was very well build, good looking and to top it all of he was extremely rich. When Adeline met him, he swept her off her feet with his charming smile and sappy sweet talking. He had talked her into selling her beautiful home and moving in with him in his huge manor on the other side of Manhattan. Lauren was outraged when she heard the news. This was her home, it was the only thing that she had to remember her sister. If they thought they could make her move they were crazy.

"I'm not moving moma. You can not make me." Lauren had protested when she walked into her mothers room. Since her sister had left Lauren felt it was her duty to act older then she was, in order to set a good example for her younger sister.

"Come now Lauren. It will be a pleasnt experience for all of us. You don't hear Meggie complaining do you? She seems fine with the whole thing." Adeline replied.

"Well that's because she does not understand. She was too young to remember what happened, too young to remember the memories."

Her mother simply ignored her and continued to pack her belonging's. Lauren kept complaining but it only fell on deaf ears. No one was going to make her move. She left her mothers room mumbling under her breath. Suddenly a tall shadow appeared in front of her. She looked up only to find a pair of cruel eyes staring back at her.

"Stop your whining, you stupid child. No one cares what you want. You and your brat of a little sister are coming with us. Not that I want to disgusting children like you two in my house. but your mother seems to love you both so I suppose I must take you all with me in order to have your mother live with me. So stop your baling and start packing." Devon said harshly. He was not fond of the Stanwood children at all. Although he pretended to love them whenever Adeline was near.

"I'm not moving into your house. I would rather die then live with you." Lauren said through grit teeth.

Devon was furious. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the wall. Lauren struggled to get free and started to gasp for air. "That could be arranged." He whispered dangerously in her ear. With that he let her down and walked away.

Lauren rubbed her neck as she got up off the floor. "Oh yea you sure will make a great dad." She said sarcastically. "After all you just tried to strangle a five year old." Lauren walked into her room and slammed the door shut. She flung her self on to her bed and began to cry.

There was a soft knock on her door.

"GO AWAY! I don't want to talk to anyone." Lauren yelled.

"But Lor, I heard ya slam yous door and I just wanted to see if..if...if..yous was okay." Meggera spoke softly form the other side of the door.

Lauren had stopped crying and started to laugh. Her little sister had seen a few boys selling papers in the market and from that day on she decided she didn't want to be a high class lady. She wanted to be just like the boys in the market.

" alright you can come in." Lauren laughed.

Meggera opened the door and came skipping over to the bed. "Heya Lor. Why ya crying dolly face?"

Lauren wiped her eyes and gave a small laugh. "I think its 'dollface' Meg. And the thing that is wrong with me is Devon. He is an awful man. And I think that he might kill us if we make him mad." Lauren finished with a sniff.

"Aww come on Lor it's only moving."

"you don't get it. Everything for me is here. All the memories of dad and Brandie are here. Besides Devon hates us."

"Oh yea. Who was Brandie again?" Meggera asked with a confused expression on her face.

"See, see what I mean. You don't even remember your own sister! If we leave now I may forget her." Lauren said feeling anger flood through her.

Meggie sat down on the and stared at Lauren for a few minutes.

"You want to play ponies with me?" she finally asked innocently.

Lauren burst into tears. She jumped off her bed and ran to her closet. " No one understands, not even my own sister." She said as she grabbed a large bag and began to stuff all her belongings she could into it. "I'm...getting...out...of...here." She said between sob's.

"Where are you going?" Meggera asked curiously and innocently.

"I don't really know. I just have to get out of here, away from Devon and his stupid house and mind washing games." Lauren said as she threw her bag out the window, and heard it land in the garden with a soft thud. She turned to face her sister. "Promise me you wont let anyone hurt you, and that you will stay strong."

Meggera nodded, a confused look spread across her face. "Ain't I coming wit ya?" She asked.

"No you stay here. If you left mother would go crazy having none of her children left. If she asks you if you've seen me lie to her. Tell her you haven't at all and that where ever I am that you are sure I'll be fine." I'll be back soon I promise." Lauren said tears rolling down her face.

Meggera started to cry softly but nodded. She understood, but she didn't want to be left alone with no one to talk to. She didn't want her sister to abandon her.

Lauren ran to her and held her close. She could feels Meg's tears dampening her shirt. "I'll always be your big sister and I'll always be right here if you need me." She said pointing to the young girls heart. And with that she brushed Meggera's hair out of her face and gave her a meek smile, and headed out the window after her bag.

The little girl ran to the window and watched as her sister headed down the street as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Bye Lauren. Love you." She said to her self.

A/N: So sorry guys that it took me SO long. I've been busy, but its up now and hopefully the next chapter wont take as long! LOL! Anyway hope you liked the chapter! You guys ROCK!!

C.M Higgins- hehe I hope you like this chapter to! The next one will be in like the future when they are older!! Can't wait! And everything is gonna get worse before it gets better haha! Glad I got Brandie right! Yaay! Thanks for all the ideas!

Knots- Glad you like it so far! Hehe I didn't get it up last night but I told ya I would today! Hope you like this chapter! Next one is when they are older! Thanks for the ideas!!

Luv you guys soo much! You so totally ROCK!!!

Sparks


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Branide is owned by C.M Higgins, Lauren is owned by Knots and I own everyone else who isn't a newsie.**

**A.N: here ya go girls hope ya like it!!! Read and review pretty please!**

Story:

August 16, 1898

Early one morning a young girl headed out of the Fregeau Manor. She had long flowing read hair that was pulled back in to a French braid, and very pale skin. Her cheeks and nose however, were covered in light brown sun kisses. All this made her deep emerald green eyes stand out and sparkle as the sun hit them. She was mumbling under her breath as she headed towards the small market just a few blocks away. ' I cant believe they are making me go to the market. Why cant the cheap son of a bitch just pay for a maid or a cook to do all of this. But no he has to make me go and mingle with the common folk.' She hung her head. ' Being an only child is not fun at all.'

She turned down another ally road and continued to walk for about 10 minutes more. Finally she came to a small square that was full of people selling fruits and vegetables and even more items. It was already packed full of people doing their shopping for the day. Which meant it was going to be hard work to find food worth buying that wasn't bruised or over ripe. The young girl searched through the different stands and barrels till her basket was full and she was sure that she had everything she needed. Once she had finished paying for everything she turned on her heal and walked quickly out of the market as fast as she could.

"Where ya headed wit all dat food der sweet face?" A short man asked her grabbing on to her arm.

"I'm headed home. Now if you would kindly let go of me I don't want to start anything." She said in reply.

The mans grip on her arm tightened. "What ya say we's make a little deal. I's will let ya go if you give me ya basket."

Just then a young boy jumped out from the shadows in the alley way."Heya Morris I tink I heard dat lovely young lady say dat she didn't want to start nottin. So how about you let her go before I makes ya." He said walking towards them.

"Ah beat it Higgins. Do ya really tink dat you could take me on alone!" the man called Morris said.

The boy smiled, and winked at the girl. She moved her head slightly to the right and the boy hit Morris in the face. He let go of her completely and stumbled backwards.

"You dirty rat. I'll get ya for dat one." Morris said turning and advancing at the boy and girl. He swung at the boy but he dogged it. Then it was the young Fergeau girl to take her hit. She kicked him right where the sun doesn't shine. Morris keeled over and fell to the ground rolling in pain.

"Come on." The boy said picking up the young lady's basket. "Lets get outta here."

The two ran and ran till they were near the Fergeau house.

"umm thank you. This is where I live." She said pointing to the large house.

"Oh! Wow! Well um it was nottin. Da names Racetrack, if ya is ever in trouble again just call." He said giving her a small smirk

"Yes I just might do that." She smiled back. "Oh where are my manners, my name is Meggera."

Then suddenly the smile faded from her face. ' what am I doing?" she thought to her self. "a news boy? What's the matter with you Meg, he's beneath you. Get out of here now.'

Race watched her, a confused expression crossed his face.

"Well thank you Mr. Higgins, that is your last name isn't it now? Anyway I am going to be late for tea. Good bye." And with that she turned up her nose and walked off into the garden surrounding the house.

Race was taken aback. What had just happened? ' I thought dat we's hit it off pretty well.' Race said to himself. ' oh well betta finish sellin me papes.' He turned and head back on his way to Sheepshead's. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl he had just met though. She was amazing. He smiled to himself. "Maybe she'll come around and I'll see her again."

When Meggera reached the safety of her home, she turned back to catch another glimpse of the boy who had saved her life. He was marching off his back turned to her. She could just see his dark curly hair bouncing slightly as he half ran half walked. She sighed. How could she have been so mean to such a sweet boy? Shaking her head she walked back into the house, and closed the door.

Meanwhile over in Brooklyn things were starting to get a little out of hand. Mr. Nathan Stanwood had remarried to a woman half his age. She was rather tall, about 5'9 and quite balky. She had long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, and was as cold as ice.

"Listen here you little brat. I do not intend to have a daughter who will not go to school or associate with other young women of her age. You are 18 now Brandie and I expect you to act that way." Leanna Stanwood said.

"Well listen her Leanna, I'm not YOUR daughter. My mother is a beautiful lady and kind. And that is not you at all! I don't want to go to school anymore and you can not make me. Also I do not want to spend my time hanging around a bunch of snotty stuck up bitches. Boys are a lot nicer then girls can be." Brandie said scowling at Leanna.

"You little bitch. Don't you ever talk to me like that again! Do you hear me?!"

"Whatever you say.... Your majesty." Brandie said going into a fake curtsy, with a small smirk on her face.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Leanna yelled. She marched over to where Brandie was standing and struck her hard across that face. "That will teach you to respect you elders."

Brandie's eye's started to swell with tears. She held them back thought, she was not going to let some witch like Leanna see her cry. "You are hardly my elder. Your only 4 years older then I am. That is disgusting." And with that she turned and bolted out the door, almost knocking her father over as she ran past.

"BRANDIE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!" He called after her. But she didn't reply.

She just ran, tears streaming down her face, not watching where she was going. "I hate you Leanna I hate you more then anyone in the world." She yelled as she ran down by the docks. Suddenly she hit someone dead on knocking them both to the ground. Papers fluttered down all around her, she was still crying uncontrollably

"Damn! Can't yea watch were yous is goin you whore." A male voice said very angrily.

"I.. aint...no...whore!" Brandie said through tears. "But ..I...am...sorry."

The boy was about to comment again, but stopped in mid sentence. " Yous alright der doll face?" he asked instead, dropping back down to sit beside her.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled.

"Calm down der doll I aint gonna hoit ya."

"I hate my step mother. I hate life. Can you please go away."

"I aint leavin a poor thing like you alone. I's is gonna take you wit me to sell papes with me." He said standing up and helping her up.

Brandie looked up at him for the first time. He had sand brown hair that was mostly covered by his black cap. He had a white shirt and black pants with red suspenders off his shoulders. Then she saw his face. His eyes were the most intriguing eyes she had ever seen. They were a greyish, blue and when she looked into them she felt almost cold and had to look away.

"oh, gusse yous wants to know me name den." He said.

"yes," she said coldly.

"it's Spot. Spot Conlon leader of de Brooklyn Newsies. I was gonna ask yea what yous is doin on me territory but I decided dat yous has been through enough.....uh I don't tink I caught your name." He said a small smirk creeping across his face.

"It's Brandie Stanwood." She said.

"Well doll, you can help me gather up da papes you knocked out of my hands. Den we can go and I'll show ya how de professional Newsies sell." Spot said.

Brandie stood there. A dumb founded expression on her face. Spot laughed at her, and then hit her lightly on the back. "I tink yous and I are gonna get along just fine."

**A.N well there you go! That the second chapter! It maybe kinda short but that's all I'm writing for this chapter. The next one might be longer I don't know! Lol well hope you bums liked it! Haha you guts aren't bums you are amazing people that I love dearly! Haha anyway review and tell me what you think!**

**Lots of luv you guys ROCK MY WORLD!  
  
Sparks**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies! I do own Meggera though and C.M Higgins owns Brandie and Knots owns Knots/Lauren!!**

"Heya Knots!" Racetrack called out as he ran into sheepshead's. A short young girl with shoulder length blonde hair spun around. Her dazzling blue eyes sparkled.

"Hiya Race, running a little late today are we?" she said picking up another paper to sell, a smirk crossing her face.

"How'd ya know?" Race said sarcastically.

"Well ain't ya gonna explain what happened?!?"

"Had a run in with Morris. Dat bum was tryin to steal from one of dos hoity toity goils. But I put a stop to dat." Race said puffing out his chest.

Knots laughed. "And did miss high and mighty tank ya or just walk away as if none of it eva happened."

" Actually she let me walk her home. We's even joked around a little. But den when we'se were right in front of her house, she got all weird and ran in side." Race said with a confused expression on his face.

Knots laughed again. "So I'm takin it dat yous tinks she's pretty den?"

"NO! why do you always tink dat when I save someone or help them out dat they are good looking?!?" Race said getting kind of defensive.

"I'm sorry Race I didn't mean dat you tink everyone's good looking, it's just usually you ain't late to sell papes unless des pretty." Knots said, trying to keep a straight face.

Race pocketed the money he had just received from an elderly man, and a quite younger looking lady. A small smile was creeping across his face. "Well she wasn't dat bad looking."

Knots let the smile spread across her face as well. Looking up from getting a paper from the pile he had on the ground, Race saw the smile on her face.

"But she's a high class bode and I'se is...well...a newsie. Even if she's beautiful I ain't ever gonna see her agin." He said grabbing his papers and walking quickly down the small road.

The smile completely fell off her face. Knots picked up her papers and ran after him. "Come on race, wait." She grabbed his arm and made him stop. "Whats wrong? It's just the same hoity toity type who doesn't care. Yous is used to it Higgins."

"Dis ones different. When we was talking, it was like she would have rather been a newsie den what she is. But at her house she got all rude. She's hidin something." Race said. This time he was worked up. He pulled away from her grip and started off agin.

" Higgins, would ya just stop and listen to me. I'm willin to listen. I'se is sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions." Knots said from where she was standing.

Race stopped and turned around. He headed back over to Knots. "Nah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't get al worked up about some goil I don't even know, especially a rich on at dat. It's just she seems different from all does rich class broads. It was like I'se had already known her."

"What do ya mean, ya feel like you'se already know's her? Didn't ya just met the broad?" Knots asked, somewhat confused.

"Well yea, but you'se see she just reminds me of someone I know but I can't seem to figure out who it is." Racetrack said shrugging his shoulders. "It was like we had met before along time ago, only we'se was younger."

Knots patted him on the back. "Don't worry Race. If it's love you'll find her agin."

Race had a surprised look on his face and stood up quickly. "What make's you tink it's love, Lauren? I'se just tink de broads pretty dats all."

Knots or Lauren as she use to be call along time ago, started to laugh. " Sorry race. I didn't mean to make it sound like you'se had feelins or anyting."

Race sat back down and gave a small smirk. "Speakin of love Knotsy. How about you and Jacki-boi??" He said nudging her with his elbow.

Knots blushed, but quickly hide her smile. "Cowboy and me? Nah, he's too much of a flirt and a lady's mad for a goil to get attached to. Besides he wouldn't eva go for me." Knots said looking at the ground glomingly.

"Well woid in de boys room is dat Jack fancy's you." Race said slyly.

Knots sat bolt up right, a small smile crept across her face, she tried to hide it. "And what makes you think dat I care what Jack Kelly tinks of me?!" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't think dat you'se cares. I was just saying, dats all." Race said smiling.

He knew just as well as anyone that Knots had a huge thing for Jack Kelly , Leader of the Manhattan Newsies.

"Well I don't!" she said in a huff.

" Alrighty den. I'll just go back to the Lodgin house and tell poor Jacki-boi me self. It'll break his heart." Race said looping Knots into a guilt trip and tricking her into tell him that she liked Jack.

"NO!! I do like him. I like him a lot!!" Knots said loudly grabbing onto Race as he stood up from the bench.

Racetrack smiled. Pleased with himself. "Aha I'se knew you liked him."

**A.N well there you have it! Finnaly chapter 2! Haha took me long enough! But its up! Hope you goils liked it. Love you both!!!**

**Milkshake**

**Knots**

**CARRYING THE BANNER, BRISTOL BOYS, BATMAN THE BEGINGINS!!!! Yaaay!!! You guys ROCK!!!**

**Sparks**


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies Disney does!! I own Sparks, Knots owns Knots and C.M Higgins owns Milkshake.**

Spot and Brandie headed away from the docks. Spot had made sure that she followed him and carried half of the papers. "Listen Spot. I am not a slave I don't even have to be here right now." Brandie said stopping in her tracks.

"Well den go ahead leave. No ones holdin ya here. I just thought you'd like a place to stay. Guess I guessed wrong." Spot said stopping and turning to face her, and flashing her a smirk.

Brandie stood there dumbfounded. She had expected him to get mad and make her stay. She was half hoping he would maker her stay, because she really had no other place to go. Fact was that Brandie had a small thing growing for Spot, even if it had only been a few hours since they first met. She scowled at his smirk, his unmistakably handsome smirk.

"Dats what I thought." He continued to walk, and just like he predicted she would, Brandie followed.

The two headed towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

" Conlon, that is the way to Manhattan it isn't Brooklyn 'territory' anymore." She said acting as if Spot was one of the stupidest boys she had ever met.

"I tink I knows dat goily. So how about you shut your big mouth and just walk." Spot shouted angrily. "Didn't anyone ever tell ya to listen to Spot Conlon and not ask questions or make it seem like I'se is stupid?!"

Brandie thought it would be best just to stay quiet and follow Spot to where ever he was going.

They walked across the bridge, Spot called out all sorts of headlines, that Brandie didn't actually see in the paper but didn't dare ask why. For whatever reason though, people would stop to buy the papers from him and carry on their way. By the time they had reached the other end of the bridge Spot had nearly sold all of his papers and it had to be getting close to lunchtime.

" Alrighty miss know it all. Dis here is where a bunch of me pals live. I thought dat since you is gonna be a Newsie dat it be best for ya to get to know all the Manhattan boys too." Spot said turning around to face her.

"And what makes you think that I actually want to be a 'Newsie'?" Brandie said coldly.

Spot raised an eyebrow. "You want to go back to dat step mom of yours?"

Brandie looked as if she was about to say something but stopped and looking down she quietly said, "No."

" Didn't tink so." Spot said smiling. "So yous gonna be a Newsie or not?"

"I......I guess so. But I am not going to be your slave the entire time or your whore." She said standing her ground against the great leader.

Spot just smirked and continued to walk. There was something about the girl that had drawn him to her. He found her a challenge and unlike all the other girls, she didn't drool over him, although he wouldn't mind it if she did He glanced back over his shoulder to see her mumbling under her breathe, about him no doubt. He decided to ignore it and continued on ward to where he knew Jack Kelly would be selling.

As they rounded the corner they could hear a young male voice yelling over the voices of the bustling people of Manhattan.

"EXTRY EXTRY, BOY FALLS INTO WELL FULL OF PORONAS!" the vice rang.

A few people stopped to buy a paper from the handsome young boy. He was very handsome, his brown hair fell into his honey brown eyes. His face had a strong structure to it which man him look like he could take on the world.

"Heya Jacky boy, hows it rollin?" Spot said spitting in his hand and extending it for Jack to shake.

Jack did the same and the two boys shook hands and then patted the other on the back. The two exchanged a quiet conversation that Brandie couldn't make out, and then suddenly Spot called to her.

"Hey Brandie come here." Spot bellowed at her.

She walked over her head held high in the air. She made sure to take her time, it made her laugh inside to see Spot get angry.

"Hurry up goil, what is ya a turtle?" Spot said angrily.

Brandie just looked at him. A small smile creeping across her face. Spot shot her a glare and then just shook his head.

"Jack dis here is Brandie, Brandie, Jack Kelly Manhattans best Newsie." Spot said introducing the two.

"So yous is the newest addition to Brooklyn's crew?" Jack said extending his hand for a spit shake.

Brandie thought it would be best to go along with the boys way of saying hi, so she did the same.

"ya I guess so." She said rather coldly.

"Well yous shure don't look like a Newsie. Yous is wearin a pretty nice looking dress der." Jack said pointing to the gown that Brandie was wearing. It was long and flowing and a very pale blue.

"yea well I ran away and Spot here decided to make it his job to see that I was alright." She said giving Spot a very sarcastic 'thank you' smile.

"Well I was just about to take me break and go eat lunch. Yous two wanna join me at Tibby's?" Jack asked.

"I tink we'se will Jacky boy. What ya say Brandie? Care for some food?" Spot said smirking his incredibly irresistible smirk.

"I am not hungry. But maybe a drink would be nice." Brandie said.

"Ahh Spot I tink you better work on her speech a little. She sounds like one hoity toity broad to me." Jack said.

Spot smiled "yea yea Jacky boy, I will. But now it's time for some lunch."

The three of them headed over to Tibby's. It was only around the corner from where Jack was selling. They walked in the door, it was a small quaint little place, however there was hardly anyone there.

"Hmm guess I beat 'em all again." Jack said a triumphant smile upon his face. "So what'll ya have Spot?"

"A ham sandwich.'

" Alright and what about you goily?"

"The name is Brandie and I'll have a milkshake please." Brandie replied.

"Ok ok don't get bent outta shape." Jack said.

He placed everyone's orders and when their food finally arrived other Newsies were starting to fill the restaurant. The two boys eat their sandwiches as if someone was gonna steal them, and Brandie gulped down her milkshake.

"I think I'll have another." She hollered to the waiter.

Spot just looked at her a blank expression across his face. "yous is payin for dat milkshake. Got dat."

Brandie nodded.

By the time the boys were ready to go Brandie had drunken almost four milkshakes.

"All righty goily dats your limit. I'se is cutting you off." Spot said grabbing her arm.

"Fine I don't think I could afford another one anyways."

All the boys around the table laughed.

"So does she gotta Newsie name yet?" One of them yelled out.

"A what?" Brandie asked confused

"No not yet." Spot bellowed back. "Any of yous lugs got any ideas?"

"I say you call her Mouth." Someone yelled out.

"Nah dats davvy's name." Jack called back. "How about Milkshake? Seein how she seems to like 'em so much."

"Y ea I agree to dat one." A bunch of the boys called out.

" Sounds good ta me." Spot said smiling his oh so charming smile. " What ya say Brandie?"

Brandie sat and looked around the restaurant. "I say......... dats one hell of a name!" she yelled.

All the boys hooted and hollered. Milkshake couldn't help but laugh, and it was then that she finally noticed that every now and then Spot's eyes would wonder her way. She blushed.

**A.N- Well I finally got the next chapter up! Hehe I hope you liked it. I did my best with Spot I have a lot of trouble writing him cause I want him to be all sweet at times! Lol ! anyway read and review and I hope to talk to you guys later on!! Much Luv goily's! **

**Sparks**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the Newsies. I own Sparks, Milkshake owns Milkshake and Knots owns Knots. **

Meggera turned away from the door.

" Meggie? Is that you?" A voice called from the hall.

" Yes Momma it's me." Meg answered sighing. She set her basket down on the marble floor and took off her shawl. A small smile was plastered on her face, and no matter how hard she tried she could not get ride of it. Sighing once again she picked up the basket and headed for the kitchen where her mother was waiting for her. As she entered it she came face to face with Devon, her not so loving father, and Adiline, her sweet beautiful mother.

" why so happy dear?" Her mother questioned her, a smile upon her face as well.

" No reason. It's just a beautiful day." Meggera lied.

" Well then, put the groceries away and go fix yourself up." Her father said waving his hand impatiently.

" Now, now Devon. We should explain why first." Adiline said sweetly.

" Explain what?" Meg asked confused, her smile falling off her face.

" Well dear, we received a young man at our door this morning, after you left." Adiline started." And, well, he asked for your hand in marriage." She finished happily

Meggera stood there, glued to the spot, a dumbfound expression on her face. "And what did you tell him Mother?" She asked raising her voice a little.

"We told him." Devon said answering for his wife. "That you, as well as the rest of the family would be honoured. And that we and you of course, accept his proposal." He said looking coldly at her.

Meggera was a bout to protest, but a glare from her father quickly put and end to it. "Might I know the name of my fiancé?" She asked instead.

"Benjamin Underwood." Her mother said smiling a way too happy smile. "Now go get ready dear. He should be here shortly."

Meg nodded, turned and headed up the long staircase to her room. Once in her room she closed the door and through herself onto there bed. She didn't cry, she just lied there staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes had past, she decided to get read to meet her 'future husband.' Slowly she walked over to her closet and pulled out a deep emerald green dress. She sighed and began to change out of her day dress and into the elegant evening gown. The fitted dress made her figure look thinner and the colour almost made her skin look paler. The neckline came just above her chest and the straps came off her shoulders. As she walked the dress dragged along the ground.

Meggera looked at herself in the mirror. She let her hair out of the braid, it fell down her shoulders and a few wisps of it fell into her face. She picked up her silver plated brush and began to brush out her hair. Her mind slowly wondered to the young man she had met in the market. "Racetrack." She said to herself smiling. It was an odd name, but she didn't care. He was sweet to her and incredibly cute. There was no need for him to do what he did for her, but he did it anyway. In fact he might have saved her life. Why couldn't her parents have let her pick her own husband? She certainly would have picked out a man rather like the one she had just met. She smiled even bigger.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted. There was a nock at her bedroom door. The smile quickly faded from her face as she called out for who ever it was to enter her room. Slowly the door opened and her mother entered the room. " Oh Meggera darling, you look beautiful." Her mother said still smiling a too happy smile. "Here let me help you with your hair." She picked up the matching green ribbon that was lying on her dresser. She pulled the top half of Meggera's hair back and tied it with the ribbon. The rest of her hair was left lying on her shoulders. "There, a perfect bride to be." Her mother kissed her cheek and left the room.

She sighed again. "Yea perfect. But it's not me." She said glumly. The doorbell rang through the house, and not moments later her name was being called from down stairs. Meggera put on her best fake smile and headed out of her room and walked slowly down the stairs. She held up the front of her gown as she headed down the stairs, just like her mother had taught her many years ago.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was standing right in front of a very well dressed good looking young man. He bowed and then looked up and smiled at her. Meg curtsied and smiled as well. "Meggera, your father and I would like to introduce you to Mr. Benjamin Underwood. Your fiancé." Adiline said softly.

"Please to meet you Benjamin.." She said sweetly.

"As am I." Benjamin said. " And please, just call me Ben." He smiled a most charming smile at her. He had perfectly combed blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes Meggera had ever seen. He was rather tall and his smile was to die for.

"Well we shall leave the two of you to get better acquainted." Devon said as he and Adiline left the room.

Ben went and took Meggera's coat out of the closet, and helped her put it on.

"May I ask were we are going?" She asked him still smiling.

"Well I have tickets to Medda's new show."

"Oh how wonderful. I love Medda's shows."

"Well we better get going. We don't want to be late now do we?"

Meggera Shook her head. And the two of them headed of in the Underwood's beautiful carriage.

Inside the carriage the two of them talked for quite sometime. Eventually Ben was sitting quite close to Meg, and she was becoming a little uncomfortable. The carriage stopped, and the doorman opened the door for the two of them. But Ben told him to wait a minute they weren't done talking. Meggera squirmed a little. What did he mean they weren't done talking? They hadn't been talking for a few moments at least. Just then Ben Underwood made is move. He took Meg around the waist and pulled her in towards him. He forced his lips upon her'. Meg tried to get free but he was smothering her. Finally she broke free from the kiss.

"What in the Lords name do you think your doing!?" She yelled at him.

"Whatever I want. That's what I get to do with you now. Now that your mine." He said smiling evilly at her.

"I don't think so."

He moved in at her again. But this time She was ready. She reached up and hit him hard across the face. "You stay away from me you..... you." She flung the door open and jumped out. But Ben had a hold of her hair. She screamed and everyone around stopped and stared.

"Get back here you little wench." He yelled at her. His hair a mess, and the spot where she had hit him a deep shade of red.

"Let me go!! Let me go!!" She screamed as loud as she could. Her eyes closed because of the pain.

Just then a familiar voice was heard.

"I do believe she said let her go."

Meggera opened her eyes, only to see Racetrack, her hero standing in front of her. She smiled.

Startled Ben let go of her hair and Race grabbed her hand and the two ran once again. She could hear Ben screaming for her to come back, but she didn't stop running. Tears were streaming down her face as she ran. Finally, once they were as far away from the theatre as they could get, they stopped running. Meggera fell to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey now dollface don't cry. You'se is safe now." Racetrack said trying to comfort her.

Meggera stopped sobbing, but the tears still fell down her face. She smiled at him. "Thank you again, Racetrack wasn't it?" She said still smiling at him.

Race smiled back. "Why yes it is. You seem to get yourself into a lot of trouble Miss. Fregeau."

"Yes it does seem that way. Please call me Meg."

"Alright Meg, what do ya say I take ya out for something to eat?"

Meggera sat there thinking for a moment. Was it a wise idea to go out any were with a boy she had just met. No it wasn't. But then again he did save her life. Twice. " Alright Racetrack, I would love to." She said standing back up.

Race smiled. "That's the spirit Sparkie. Don't let the world get ya down."

"What did you call me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sparkie?" He replied a little nervously that he may have offended her.

Meggera smiled. "I like it. But why?" She asked him still curious.

"Well you seem to have a very good spark of life in yea, and you can spark up the light in anyone. Well at least me." He said smiling and winking at her.

Meggera laughed. "So is that the nickname I get then?"

"Well I was thinking more a long the line' of Sparks. Cuz you've got more then one spark in ya." He said laughing.

"Alright then." She said looking him in the eyes. "I don't believe I said thank you before." She said softly.

"Actually you did." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"Well let me say it again......... Thank you." She whispered to him, and slowly she moved in until her lips were touching his. She closed her eyes and took in her very first kiss.

**A.N: Well there it is! Hope it didn't suck too much! Review and tell me what you think of it!! Hope your happy Knotsy that I finally got it up! And you too Shake! Love you goilys!!! Talk to you soon!! Much luv! **

**Sparks**


End file.
